


Texts they don't talk about

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Mention of Underage Sex, Texting, mention of gay bashing, mention of prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier to be brave, or vulnerable, in a text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts they don't talk about

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta read. Cheerleading kudos to [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**. Concrit makes me a better writer (eventually, after the pain).
> 
>  **Warnings:** Contains discussion of gay bashing and mention of prostitution.  
>  **Spoilers:** Very mild spoiler for 3.06  
>  **Disclaimer:** SO DON'T OWN THEM!! It's all fun and games.  
> 

It started as venting. A case they couldn’t talk about – out loud. A twelve year old prostitute killed by her pimp. It wasn’t even their case, Steve and Danny had just been in the right place at the right time to help HPD chase the guy down, drag him back to the scene, get an eyeful for themselves.

**_I can’t get it out of my head_ **

It was 2-ish in the morning, Steve’s phone beeped with a text. If it were a case, it would have rung. That it was a text meant that he didn’t have to deal with it until the next day. Except –

**_I can’t sleep either._ **

**_She was 12_ **

Danny didn’t text well. But Steve could hear the yelling, angry tone in the words without use of capitals or exclamation points. Steve started to type back, wanting to suppose that the girl had come from a horrible environment, that what she was doing had seemed like her best option. But Danny’s next text came in before he could send what he had.

**_And don’t even give me crap about the home she ran away from at 10. 12 year olds should not have to worry about their pimps beating them to death_ **

Steve cleared what he had typed, sent something different. **_What were you like at 12?_**

**_Obnoxious. Invincible. Scared that Katie somebody would tell everyone I was a bad kisser. You_ **

**_King of Pee-Wee football. Just figured out that girls didn’t have cooties._ **

**_She never got that. She went from boys having cooties to men with actual cooties using her._ **

**_I can’t fix that._ **

**_I know_ **

**_You can’t fix that. I’m sorry._ **

Ten minutes went by without another text from his partner. Steve was sure that the man hadn’t fallen asleep on him. **_Katie somebody? First kiss and you can’t remember her last name? I’m ashamed to call you my friend._**

**_Not my first kiss, first 7 min in heaven. Which was hell. A lot of pressure. Trina Molviano was the first kiss. You_ **

**_Melika Dane. First 7 minutes was Sara T and Sarah L. And to make you feel better, I’ll tell you I don’t remember their last names._ **

**_You’re all heart buddy_ **

~~~~

On another occasion Danny was stretched out in bed, alone, watching the TV when his phone chimed. He pulled the phone off the charger and read the message.

 ** _Did you see that?_** Followed immediately by: **_On the news?_**

**_The gun bust?_ **

**_Yeah, how come we weren’t in on that?_ **

**_They’ve had someone undercover there for months. We aren’t known for being subtle._ **

**_We are a major crime task force, we should have at least been informed._ **

**_Are you upset because trained detectives did their job without you. Or because you missed the shootout and explosion_ **

**_You’re a funny guy, D._ **

**_You’ve had a bad day. I’m humoring you_ **

**_Yeah, thanks._ **

**_How many times were you going to help this kid_ **

**_He’s a good kid, he just needs someone in his corner._ **

**_He’s always going to choose the girl. And that girl is always going to choose the drugs_ **

**_I wanted him to wise up I guess._ **

**_We all did_ **

**_No you didn’t. You think he’s a low-life._ **

**_For you, I wanted him to wise up_ **

Later, as he was double checking the locks and turning out the lights, Danny got one last text. **_Thanks, D._**

~~~~

**_I just got drunk dialed_ **

**_Kono?_ **

**_No! That would be ugly. Gabby_ **

**_I thought that was over._ **

**_Yeah. She’s at a bachelorette party. Male strip club. Dancer dressed as a cop. She thought of me_ **

**_Oh man! Don’t do that, I just got an image of you stripping!_ **

**_You should be so lucky_ **

**_So… was it a booty call?_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_You going?_ **

**_I’m staying home. Texting you_ **

**_You’re a good guy._ **

**_Now I’m going to come over and punch you_ **

**_It’s her loss man. Long term and booty call._ **

**_Thank you_ **

**_And I’m sure the stripper had nothing on you._ **

**_Hate you_ **

~~~~

**_Tell me you never did that_ **

Steve sighed as he read his phone. He knew it was coming. They texted at nights frequently since the 12 year old. Sometimes Danny just texted baseball scores (when the Mets won), sometimes Steve did (when they lost). Reviews of television shows, how much Grace had liked something, or ranting about a case. That was what the text that was staring at Steve just then.

 ** _TELL ME!_** If Danny was using actual caps and punctuation, he was pissed.

**_Never like that._ **

**_Sounds like there’s a BUT there Steven_ **

**_I’m not a saint, and there’s been peer pressure. I’ve said things I shouldn’t have. But I’ve never hit someone._** Well that wasn’t strictly true. But he hadn’t hit someone in the scenario Danny was asking about.

**_What things did you say_ **

**_I’ve called people names. I’ve picked on people using slurs. I regret it. I’m not proud. But you’ve done it too._ **

**_What_ **

**_You never called someone a faggot to make a point? Baseball practice? A buddy at a bar to get him to hit on someone?_ **

**_Not as an adult. Not since I went through the academy_ **

**_Aren’t you a pillar of virtue?_ **

**_You know it’s wrong right. What your buddies did_ **

**_They are not my buddies. Not everyone in the Navy is a personal friend of mine. I would not be friends with someone who did that. And I’m angry that you think I would._ **

**__**It was a few minutes, during which Steve debated calling Danny to light into him. But then: ** _I’m sorry. You’re right. You wouldn’t do that. You wouldn’t let your team do that_**

 ** _Thank you._** He knew it cost Danny to admit it, but Steve also knew that Danny had a skewed perspective of the military. It was something that his partner didn’t see him that way. Steve wanted to lighten the mood. The phrase _Don’t go to bed angry_ floating through his mind. **_Who was your first guy kiss?_**

 ** _Det Vinny Malone_** Steve had been expecting a laugh or a swear, not an actual answer. Then his phone chirped again. **_You_**

Fair was fair, Steve supposed. **_LTJG Hayes._**

**_What’d you do_ **

**_Punched him. Wasn’t expecting it._ **

**_You report him_ **

**_No. He’s still in. Still a friend. What’d you do?_ **

**_I kissed him back_ **

**_You? I have a hard time believing that._ **

**_I am not a Neanderthal like you. It was like a bad romcom set up. We were UC. Trying to find this perp who was targeting gay couples. Guy wasn’t buying the light groping. Vinny kissed me. I kissed him back_ **

**_I think I would have paid to see that._ **

**_Grace told me that we were very hot_ **

**_I’m sure you were, babe. You ever kiss a guy off the clock?_ **

**_Yes. And that’s all your getting. You_ **

**_Maybe. Good night Danno._ **

~~~~

**_Tell me you are not driving. Stop the truck. I will come get you_ **

**_Tooka cab_ **

**_Good. You home yet_ **

**_Ys and outa beer_ **

**_Something tells me you don’t need any more_ **

**_:P_ **

**__**Danny laughed at the round face on his phone. It buzzed a minute later.

**_Dd she text u?_ **

**_She called. Said I was lucky to have you_ **

**_U R!_ **

**_I am. Was it really such a great idea to take her out drinking tonight_ **

**_Yeah. I found her cryin. I don’t like it when Kono crys._ **

**_I know, babe. They’ll rule in her favor_** Danny waited for another text from Steve. Waited at least five minutes. Wondered if he should drive over to Steve’s just to make sure he wasn’t passed out in a pool of vomit. **_Babe. Talk to me. I need to know you’re okay_**

**_I’mfine_ **

**_Take some water and some aspirin tonight_ **

**_You know what I wantto know?_ **

**_No idea_ **

**_Who did you kiss_ **

**_What_ **

**_Whod you kiss when you kissed a guy_ **

**_When did I kiss a guy_ **

**_That too! Who an whn did u kiss a guy._ **

**_What are we talking about_ **

**_The other night, last monk, something. N E Way, u said u kissed a guy off the clock. Wanna know who and wen_ **

**_Why_ **

**_I figured you did it cause u wanted to._ **

**_No._** Danny laughed as he struggled to type into his phone. **_Why do you want to know_**

**_It is eating my mind since you sed it._ **

**_Take the water and aspirin and I’ll tell you._ **

**__**The next text was a few minutes coming, but finally it arrived. Just as Danny was sure it would. ** __**

**_Done. Name!_ **

**_Chris. And it was just after the divorce was final_ **

**_Last name_ **

**_Never got it_ **

**_You slut!_ **

**_Yeah. That’s me. Listen. Call when you wake up. I’ll take you to pick up the truck_ **

**_K. Thanks. I’m lucky to have you too, D._ **

**_Night, Babe_ **

**_Night._ **

~~~~

Steve was nervous. Pacing his living room. **_What can I do?_**

**_Nthng_ **

**_I’ll come get you up in the morning, we can go shopping._ **

**_No_ **

**_Did you eat? I can go pick up something._ **

**_Stpo talk 2 me. U totld my car. Go away_ **

**_We’ll get you a new car, a better car. Whatever kind you want. What do you want?_ **

**_I likd that car. U r terror. Hpd shld cte u_ **

**_What?_ **

**_U dislocat my sholdr totl my car and wont stop text me._ **

**_You should get that ap where you swipe with one finger._ **

**_I will show u 1 fnger_ **

**_That was juvenile._ **

**_Totaled_ **

**_I’M SORRY!!!!!_ **

**_Tkg meds, going 2 bed._ **

**_Do you want me to bring something to eat?_ **

**_8 @ hosp. stp txtg_ **

**_D, let me do something to help. I owe you._ **

**_Owe me big._ **

**_So let me come over, read you a bedtime story, tuck you in._ **

**_When no sling will punch u_ **

**_Fine, then I will text you a bed time story. I will tell you all about how I called Ken Hayes one night and told him how sorry I was that I had punched him. I had apologized that night, when he kissed me, but you know, it’s not something that I could get out of my head. It’s not like I hadn’t been friends with Cath the first time I kissed her, and she didn’t punch me. It wasn’t fair that I dropped him to the floor._ **

**_Stop_ **

**_So I called him, sober, and asked if he wanted to show me around a bit. Nothing more than a couple of friends doing each other a favor._ **

**_Is someng I should no abt u?_ **

**_Prob not, but you told me about Chris, and I owe you._ **

**_Not dear abby. Dont think u homophob_ **

**_It was the first time a guy gave me a hand job. In hindsight, it wasn’t all that different. Well except for the boner digging into my thigh. That was very different. But I was freaked at the time. Ken seemed to get it. Just jerked himself off. That was hot._ **

**_Wht pt of stop don’t u get_ **

**_He broke up with someone a year or so later. Never told me who it was, but I must have known the guy. Ken asked me if I was interested in a pity fuck. I still felt bad for punching him. So… It was hot. Really. I didn’t expect that, or not that much._ **

**_Stop_ **

**_The next morning was one of the best blow jobs of my life._ **

**_Srsly just stop. What do I have to do 4 u 2 stop_ **

**_Let me take you car shopping tomorrow._ **

**_Dislocated sholdr. Cant test drive_ **

**_I’ll drive._ **

~~~~

**_Are you ever going to tell me the story about that Chris guy?_ **

**_It’s 3 in the morn!_ **

**_Does that change the story?_ **

**_Where are you_ **

**_Manila. Waiting for my flight. Does that change the story?_ **

**_You have no respect for me or my life_ **

**_I have the utmost respect for you and your life. I want to have even more respect for you and your life, so I want to know more about you. Specifically that guy you kissed._ **

**_Its 3 am! And yes, yes that changes the story, Steven!_ **

**_You know you want to tell me._ **

**_No. No I don’t. I got in at midnight because I was covering for you off on your active duty reserve thing. I’m tired. I want to take the battery out of the phone and pretend I never met you_ **

**_Your life is better for knowing me. Are you at my house?_ **

**_Yes. And can’t you go bother Catherine_ **

**_Are you in my bed picturing Catherine, Danny? Me and Catherine in my bed?_ **

**_You are twisted. I’m on your sofa. Picturing how I can make your life as miserable as you make mine_ **

**_Well, you’re picturing me and Catherine now aren’t you?_ **

**_Why would you want me to picture you and your girlfriend_ **

**_She’s not my girlfriend. She’s frequently convenient and I like her, but at the moment, she’s in an undisclosed location, and she’s found herself another SEAL. I’ve pictured you and Rachel._ **

**_Why would you do that. And why would you tell me_ **

**_She’s hot._ **

**_She’s the mother of my CHILD!_ **

**_She’s attractive, you’re attractive. It’s not a difficult concept, D._ **

**_I hate you_ **

**_You should picture me naked D. Gotta go, they’re calling my flight._ **

Danny ripped the battery out of his phone and threw it across the living room. So be it if the governor called.

~~~~

**_Hey_ **

**_Hey_** The words, the texts felt quiet, low key, almost soft. They’d had a high speed chase, and nothing they did was slowing their suspect down. Then the guy hit a car, a mini van. Soccer mom, 5 kids, and a labradoodle.

At 1:17 in the morning there was one child dead, and one child in ICU. The mini van driver was out of surgery and was going to be okay, eventually. They still hadn’t found the dog. And the perp had gotten away in the chaos.

They had no leads on the guy. The scent hounds were tracking from the accident but 5-0 wasn’t holding out much hope.

**_I don’t_ **

**_Yeah. Me either_ **

**_I can’t sleep._ **

**_No. I figure sit here a while and go in early_ **

**_You ever see anything like this before._ **

**_I’ve seen chases end bad._ **

**_Like this?_ **

**_No._** It was clear that neither of them knew what to say, and the pause, even with texting, felt awkward and heavy. **_So Chris was just some guy. Met him at an A &J. I had no idea how to pick produce. Just had a fight with Rachel. Got a bill from my lawyer. Was a feeling raw. Went back to his place_**

**_You see him for a while?_ **

**_Never saw him again. Although I was probably a bit much for him_ **

**_HA! You’re that good?_ **

**_No and yes. But I was not in a good place mentally. And wasn’t as in the moment as would have been polite_ **

**_You call him Rachel?_ **

**_No. But just barely_ **

**__**There was another pause in the texting, this one not as heavy. ** _Just got a call from HPD. They found the dog, alive, taking it to vet now. And the K-9’s have nothing._**

**_Well_ **

**_Yeah. Pancakes?_ **

**_I’ll pick you up_ **

~~~~

**_Are you thinking about me naked yet?_ **

**_No. And will you stop that. At ER. Grace fell. Broken arm. She’ll be fine. Was scary. Rachel is yelling at me. Rachel is yelling at me for texting while she yells at me_ **

**_You are texting instead of arguing? I’m having a difficult time believing it._ **

**_Me too. Watching Grace fall took years off me._ **

**_I’m sure she’s fine. She’s a healthy kid, and she’ll have the cast decorated in no time._ **

**_She’s already asked for pink_ **

**_And is she getting pink?_ **

**_One way or the other. Did you doubt_ **

**_Not really, no. How much longer r u there?_ **

**_Don’t know. There was an accident on the Pali_ **

**_Text if you need anything. Grace’ll be fine._ **

**_Thanks_ **

~~~~

**_Are you thinking about me naked yet?_ **

It was 4 in the afternoon on a Saturday. A Saturday with Grace, and while he wouldn’t admit to thinking about Steve naked anyway, he certainly wasn’t doing it while he and his daughter were making lasagna.

**_Grace here. No naked_ **

**_Sorry, forgot. Cast off?_ **

**_Yesterday. Celebration lasagna. Grace says you’re invited_ **

**_She’s nice. Nicer than her dad._ **

**_I’m nice. Just get over here. And make sure you’re dressed first_ **

**_You might like the view._ **

**_Shut up or I’ll tell Grace you want to watch Princess Diaries again_ **

~~~~

At 9:30 on a Friday night. They were caught up at work. Even the paperwork was done. And there hadn’t been anything major go wrong for at least a week.

Danny was fuming.

**_I hate you_ **

**_What did I do this time to incur your wrath?_ **

**_I don’t think I’ve ever hated anyone as much as I hate you right now. Not even you_ **

**_I’m not apologizing. Whatever you think I did._ **

**_You broke my mind. You just couldn’t stay shut up_ **

**_You’re picturing me naked. Aren’t you?_ **

**_I really hate you._ **

**_You on your way here?_ **

**__**Danny stared at his phone for a few minutes. ** _Yeah_** He grabbed his keys and locked up behind him.


End file.
